Naruto's Guitar Hero Story
by Lovelyanime
Summary: summary inside. some naruhina, more later on. Chapter 1 Fat Lip Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the songs.
1. Fat Lip

**Summary**- Naruto is a high school student that wants to be in a band but no one will let him join. One day he meets Hinata who gives him an idea that will send them through many things that will change their lives. Naruto will be faced with the anime club and their side club, while Hinata faces against the difficulties of her life and feelings for the blonde boy.

**Lovelyanime**: Hi everyone, it's me again, LA-chan. I have just graduated from high school. I have taken another step in my life and about to take my next ne into the real world. I still don't know what I want to be. I want to draw mangas, be an animator, a movie producer, or even a movie director. There's a bunch of things I want to be but I can't decide!! I also would like to write books, but I can always do that in my spare time I'll have. You all know my friend Ero-sennin-cloneright? You know, the evil bastard that told Naruto my biggest secret?

**Ero-Sennin-Clone**: he he he. that was fun.

**Lovelyanime**: No one's talking to you evil nii-san. Anyway, he's going into the Navy and won't be able to see him in five months. During those five months he was going to let me hold his electric guitar he made in woodshop but today he just told me today he wants me to give it back to when in a couple weeks. I didn't make this story because of the guitar, what actually gave me the idea for was when I was listening to the song Fat Lip. But I had only written a little dabble and didn't plan to go far with it. But after receiving the guitar I started writing more and more about this story. Anyway, I wish him the best of luck and I hope you enjoy the story. I'm just learning more about music and if there are some musicians that are reading this, I will love to hear you about what I should and shouldn't write in the story. Thank you, I hope you like it.

7-20-09

Title- Naruto's Guitar Hero Story

Chapter 1- Fat Lip (The song is by Sum 41 and gave me the idea for the story)

The sound of the bell for lunch went through all of the classrooms and hallways. The students came all rushing out like stampedes, most of them rushing to be first in the lunch lines. It was a Wednesday which meant that both lunch periods were just one today so the lines for food were going to be huge. A young blonde junior was also in a rush but not just for the food, but to see what band was going to play in front of the cafeteria. Every so often the school allows some kind of band to perform during lunch for the students, making it a huge crowd and hard to get through.

He was quite irritated with trying to get through the hallways. Sometimes he felt like he was in traffic on the freeway or something. Luck was on his side because he was able to be the first few people to arrive to the cafeteria area. There was a bunch of picnic tables outside surrounded by stone walls a small roof up above. The area was called the ninja's hut. (The school's mascot was a ninja) And right next to where the old soda vending machines used to be, which were taken out by the government because they wanted their students to be 'healthy' or something kind of crap like that, was where the band members were getting ready and setting up their instruments. The young blonde narrowed his eyes and glared at who the lead singer was.

"So it's your band that's performing today. I guess there's no need to watch something as lame as you to waste my lunch time." He crossed his arms and was about to walk to get some hot water to heat up his cup of ramen he had in his backpack but was soon stopped by a voice.

"You're just jealous because you will never be as good as I am Naruto."

"What the hell was that Sasuke?" He almost yelled at the lead singer, but lowered his voice before he did so he wouldn't attract any attention.

"You heard me idiot." Sasuke walked away from the microphone and went right up to Naruto. "You may think you're good, but you're not."

"I am so; I'm ten times better than your stupid band."

Well at least I'm the one with a band while you have none."

Naruto was about to say something, but stopped because it was true. He didn't have his own.

A smirk curled up onto his lips. "Why don't you stay and watch the show. Maybe you might learn how to play better."

"Grr...Fine! But I'm staying to watch how much you suck, not because you have any chance at being as good as you think you are."

A boy with grey eyes and long hair came up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. "Time to start the show, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Sasuke looked at Naruto one last time with a smirk on his face before getting to his position and gave the other members a signal to start.

As soon as Sasuke's voice boomed throughout the speakers, all the girls came rushing to the front, forcing Naruto to be pushed into the back. He was beyond annoyed by how many girls came to see him, specially the blonde and the pink haired girls that seemed like they were about to have a cat fight and yelling out Sasuke's name. Naruto looked at the band members, which he knew the names of everyone of them. The one on the guitar was Neji, the person on the drums was Gaara, and bass player was Shino. Then there was Sasuke, the singer. Naruto snorted and walked out of the crowed to get out of there. He started walking towards the gym, which was right behind the ninja's hut. He would've gone in the cafeteria, but the lines for the food must've been huge by now. He decided until lunch was almost over to go his lunch.

Naruto walked past the gym which was open for some kind of basketball team meeting. Right across from it on the left was the music room and the school's parking lot. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go. He didn't have any friends to hang out with so he didn't have a place to be at. Usually on his breaks he would just wonder around school, seeing what everyone else were up to. Except after seeing Sasuke and how huge the crowed was, he didn't feel like walking. When he could barely hear Sasuke's voice and the crowd's cheer, he decided to sit against the music class building.

He sighed to himself, thinking that he'll probably never be able to be in a band. He remembered just last year he saw a flyer at school for a new band member. Naruto, knowing how to play nearly every instrument he has ever seen, decided to try out. When he did he thought he did a very good job. Yet, the singer said that was the worst performance he had ever seen. Who was the person exactly? It was none other than Sasuke. So since then Naruto has been trying his best to try out every band that was looking for somebody so he could rub it in Sasuke's face. Yet, none had accepted him because he didn't seem to quite have the rhythm or beat they were looking for.

"I bet if people knew who my dad was they would be jumping at the chance to let me join." He muttered to himself. At the moment he has been living with his guardian Jiraiya. Naruto's parents had died when he was just a baby when they got into a car crash. Not many knew that his father was in one of the best bands in the country while his mother was once the most famous female singer of all time. Jiraiya didn't want Naruto to be in a world where he lived in his parents shadows and had to be remembered of his parent's death by the public. So he moved them both to a small town that was mostly full of fields. No one remembers who he is nor do they remember about his parents.

Naruto continued to think about what he should do and about his parents. Not many people were around; they were either all by the basketball courts or in the ninja's hut. He was just wishing that he had someone with him so he knew what to do when he heard a guitar being played. He stopped all thoughts and focused his ears on the sound. Whoever were playing it were playing absolutely well like they had been playing for more than 100 years! He wasn't sure if he could play any better than that. He stood up and followed the sound. He came to the corner of the music room and saw who it was.

There, a girl with long blue hair with pale skin was playing a wooden guitar. She wore a baggy purple jacket, despite how hot the temperature has been getting for the last couple weeks. Her lavender eyes were looking down at the strings as she played them so she was unable to notice Naruto watching her. It wasn't until she felt a strange feeling come over her that made her stop playing and looks around at her surroundings. That was when she noticed Naruto watching her with his bright blue eyes. She quickly looked back down, embarrassed that someone was watching her play.

"Sorry to disturb you." Naruto apologized. "I just couldn't help but notice at how much better you are than the band that's playing in the Ninja's hut." He saw the girl's face go red. He wondered if she was getting hot from wearing her jacket. He decided to go over to where she was so he could sit right next to her. The girl's face went redder from how close he was to her. "So how long have you been playing?"

"..." She didn't answer, or at least Naruto thought she didn't. He saw her lips move a little so she must have.

"Can you speak a little louder? I didn't hear you."

The girl took a deep breath before trying to speak. "S-since I was a sophomore."

"Really? What grade are you in?"

"I-I'm a junior."

"Seriously?! You've only been playing for at least a year? Wow, I don't think I got that good in that time. I mean I was, but I was practicing other instruments so it was kind of difficult working on all of them."

"Um..." The girl tries to speak up, making Naruto stop talking immediately. She blushed harder from having his full attention on her. "I-I can play a violin as well. My dad doesn't approve of the guitar so I c-can only play it at school."

"Oh wow. I guess with only having morning, lunch breaks, and after school doesn't leave you much time to practice huh? Well you sure are good for not having much time."

"Th-thank you...But my cousin can play much better than I can." Just the thought of her cousin made her happy with joy that he was playing with his band at the moment. If he had caught her playing with the guitar he would call her father without her even being able to explain.

Naruto laughed and patted Hinata on the back making her whole face go red. No boy has ever touched her before! "Don't be so modest! If I think you're good then that should be a huge honor. I rarely compliment anyone... Unless it's a really cute girl like that Sasuke obsessed Sakura." He laughed more at the last part.

Hinata didn't know how to take that. Should she be happy that she was one of the few he commented nicely on someone's guitar playing, or be a bit upset that he didn't consider her as a cute girl? "That's so kind of you..." She said with her eyes averting away from him with some annoyance.

"Thanks!" He grinned, not noticing the tone in her voice when she said that to him.

"Yo Hinata!" A boy with raggy brown hair walked up to her. "So this is where you've been. Aren't you going to the anime club today?" He then glanced at Naruto and grinned. "Or would you rather spend time with your boyfriend?"

Her whole face went blood red. "H-he's not my boyfriend! I'll be there soon, just tell everyone to please hold on."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to walk away from the two, raising his hand up to Hinata to show her he heard her when she said 'thanks Kiba.'

Naruto grinned as he watched the girl before him put the guitar in her case. "So you're name is Hinata huh? That's a nice name."

"Th-thank you." She stammered, her face still completely red. "I'm sorry, I must leave."

"I understand. Have fun doing whatever you guys do in there."

"W-we discuss upcoming events, watch anime, and p-play go."

"Go? Never heard of it." He waved his hand at her. "I'm to busy to care for those kinds of things. To busy looking for anyone that needs a new band member."

Hinata finished packing her guitar, but still sat next the blonde boy. She was interested in what he had to say. "Really? H-has anyone accepted you?"

"No! They don't think I'm good enough! They don't realize that I'm a master when it comes to music! I wish I could rub it in their faces that I'm better than they are."

"O-oh...W-well, if you want to show off th-that badly, why not form your own band?" She suggested.

Naruto's eyes grew in realization. "That's an awesome idea!" He then hit his face with his hand. "Why the hell didn't I think of that?!" Hinata didn't comment on it, although Naruto was expecting her to. Everyone else would, saying it's probably because of his blonde hair. Hinata didn't say anything mean or offensive; she just gave a smile and tried to hold back a giggle at his antics. "Hey Hinata, would you like to help me?"

Hinata stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at him. "E-excuse me?"

"Help me form a band! You can be the guitarist if you want!"

"I don't know..." She stood up, guitar case in hand.

Naruto stood up as well so he wouldn't have to look up at her. "Come on! It was your idea to do it!" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please?"

Hinata thought for a moment, not sure what her father would think about it. She looked Naruto in the eyes and saw the desperate help that he wanted. Everyone had already denied him, how could she do the same thing with those eyes of his staring at her?"

"Ok, I'll help." She told him.

Naruto let her go and did a little dance. "Thanks Hinata! Let's meet after school so we can discuss about getting new members."

"Ok...Do you know Iruka's classroom is?"

"Of course! He's the freshman English teacher in one of the portables."

"I'll be there after school." Hinata began to walk away. "I have to go, b-bye."

"Seeya later!" He grinned. He was so happy. He sat back down; thinking of what he should call him band. Something 14? Nah. Good Kushina? He'll think about it. My Ramen Romance? Doesn't sound right. Orange Day? Never! "This is going to be fun!" He said aloud to himself. He grinned even more as he imagined the look on Sasuke's face when he finds out about this!

End of chapter

**Lovelyanime**: There you go, the first chapter. The second one is already written so it won't take a long time to update as usual. So what did you guys think? Let me know if you liked it or it was completely awful...So awful I should jump off a cliff as I delete the chapter from a laptop I'll steal from someone nearby!...I'm random, I know...But you all should know that by now so don't act so surprised!. Lol I've really enjoyed my time here on fan fiction, been here ever since I was an annoying freshman that could barely make a good sentence. Now look at me! I'm not so annoying and my sentences are better than ever!...Although I can't say the same for my spelling...I probably should've paid more attention in my English classes...Oh well!

**Hinata**: Please review.

**Lovelyanime**: Oh Hina-chan! (hugs Hinata) Do you remember when I was a crazy fan girl obsessed over all the guys on the series? I do. I was so stupid. I am no longer interested in anime boys as much. I am more mature than that...Instead I love video game characters like Vaughn from Harvest Moon Island of Happiness! Sigh. He's so dreamy.

**RagingDragon04**: Ahem.

**Lovelyanime**:...Oh hi RD-kun... (Gets stared down at) Oh don't look at me like that; you knew that I was an obsessed fangirl before we got together.

**Naruto**: I guess some things never change. No matter what, people will always have that little annoying freshman voice deep inside of them, waiting to come right back out.


	2. Go, Go, Igo!

**Lovelyanime**: Hi everyone, and welcome to the second chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I was on vacation seeing my boyfriend. But now that I'm back I can finally update. I wanted to post something on my birthday but since I couldn't do that, I'll probably post something soon for my fourth anniversary here at fan fiction. So please look forward to whatever I decide to post up soon.

9-23-09

Chapter 2- Go, Go, Igo!

Naruto yawned, happy to finally get out of the computer class that he was supposed to take sophomore year, but was never able to. He headed towards Iruka's classroom as he promised Hinata. Earlier at lunch they decided to make a band together and he couldn't wait to make more plans with her. He was always rejected to join other bands, but now that he was making his own...He couldn't describe the words on how he felt about it.

On the way there he seemed to be walking side by side with another guy that was heading the same way as him. Naruto glanced at him. The boy was a bit taller than he was and had a spiky ponytail. He had a bored expression on his face. He recognized him as the guy from his world history class from his sophomore year. He was always falling asleep every time they watched a movie or taking tests.

"Stop staring at me." The boy said, not even looking at Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, sorry dude." Naruto apologized. "I just remembered you from history class last year."

"That was a troublesome period, but at least it gave me time to sleep." The boy said. "He did nothing but be on his computer everyday while he made us watch old movies about wars or based off some old famous novel."

"Yeah..." They were both quiet after that. Naruto wanted to hurry to see Hinata, but the halls were crowded as usual so he couldn't run. He passed the ninja's hut, the gym, music room, a couple portable class rooms and that's when he realized the guy next to him was still there. "Heading the same way as I am huh?"

"My friend made me join this club that he's in. What about you? Going to play some basketball or something?"

"No, this girl and I have some business to take care of."

"I see...That seems troublesome." He mumbled. Again it was quiet. They passed three portable classrooms and one of the basketball courts until they both made it to the same exact room they were supposed to be in. They both looked at each other; the guy looked him up and down. "Who exactly are you looking for?"

"Hinata, do you know her?"

"Of course, she's our vice president." The boy then took out his hand. "The name is Shikamaru."

Naruto took his hand and shook it. "Mine's Naruto."

"Well Naruto, you're about to be in a whole lot of troublesome things once you go inside that classroom." With that said, Shikamaru walked up the metal wheelchair type of stairs, his footsteps were loud.

Naruto stood there, not knowing what he had meant. He stayed out, two more people passing him by. He took a deep breath and entered the room. When he got in, he scanned the small classroom. There weren't that many people (eight or ten the max) sitting on top of the desks, others putting them together. There were a couple people getting out some kind of board with two sets of black boxes on top of each. The teacher was talking to another student while they got the projector hooked up to his laptop. The projector showed a blue screen on the white board so they must be getting ready to watch something. He wasn't sure what was going on, so once he spotted Hinata he went straight for her.

"Hey Hinata," he said as he came up to her. "What is all this?"

Hinata had a deeply surprise look on her face that Naruto didn't seem to notice as he looked around. She didn't expect him to actually come. "Th-this is the Go club." She told him.

"The Go club? I've never heard about it before. I thought you told me you were in the Anime club."

"I am, but...The Anime club is once a week at lunch and the Go club is after school Tuesday to Thursday, although a couple people play it during the Anime club meetings. We just formed the Go club a few weeks ago."

"Really? Interesting..." He stopped seeing what everyone was doing and now had his attention on her, making her blush deeply. "So, what should we discuss about first?"

"Hold that thought, I need to tell the teacher that I'm leaving."

"You don't want to talk here?"

"Well, they will be watching Hikaru No Go and during that time it will give us the time to talk. I will return later when it is all over...Um...That will give us enough time right?" She asked while already putting her backpack back on.

"Sure, I don't think it will take that long."

"Ok. P-please wait here for a second." She proceeded to walk over to Iruka and told him what she was doing while he continued to hook everything up.

"Better not keep her long." Naruto heard a voice. He looked over to his right and saw Shikamaru with another boy eating potato chips playing against each other. The people on opposite sides from each other seemed to either have black or white pebbles. "She challenged me today for a match so make she you hurry." He yawned as he placed a white piece on a line.

"Uh, sure..." Naruto wasn't sure if he liked it here. The game they were playing looked weird to him. Hinata came right back to him and they then both left the classroom. That was when they ran into Kiba.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to the club today?" He asked Hinata

"Not right now, I will when you guys are done watching Hikaru."

"So after break? Want me to come get you then?"

"S-sure, that will be nice thank you."

"No problem." Kiba scanned Naruto up and down; similar to what Shikamaru did earlier. Just let me know if he tries anything."

Naruto gave the other boy a glare. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Kiba turned away and went to the classroom. "I'll see you later."

They continued walking after that. They passed the classes and went over to the ninja's hut. Hinata didn't want to bring out her guitar until there weren't a lot of people. Naruto thought she seemed a bit paranoid be the way she looked around. It wasn't that long before there was barely anyone, except a small group of friends in a corner just hanging out with each other.

"So first thing first, what will our band's name be?" Naruto started while Hinata got out a pen and paper.

"I'm not sure. I thought since it will be your band you were going to think of the name."

"No, I told you it is our band so we have to think of a name together.

"Ok...Then after that?" She said as she wrote down the words 'band names' on the paper.

"Then we'll try to find people that know how to play drums, bass or that can sing."

"WH-what are you going to be playing?" Hinata asked.

"I'll do whatever we have left. I can do pretty much every any instrument so it's ok."

"Right...Um...I-I may have someone in mind to play the drums." Hinata said as she bit her lower lip. She was sure the person would get upset with her if she were to say his name.

"Really? Who?"

"H-he's in the club right now...You've talked to him I believe." She remembered earlier what she saw and wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Hm...I'll just go with you back to your club so I can talk to him again then." Naruto said as he thought about that Kiba guy. He would probably be a nice addition to the group.

"Sure..." She wrote down the words 'possible band members' on a different piece of paper. "Do you know anyone that might want to join?"

"No, not really."

"Isn't there any of your friends that would like to help?"

"I don't really have any." Naruto said simply.

"O-oh..." Hinata stared down at the paper, feeling bad for asking. "S-sorry..."

"Hm? Oh, it's no problem, I don't really care." He grinned proudly. "Once we make this band people will be begging in line for me to hang out with them."

Hinata giggled quietly. "I'm sure they will.

Naruto laughed some more before going back to business. "Anyway, we should also look around for places that will let us play, like here at school during lunches. We should make reservations preserved now in case they get booked solid later on when we want to play."

"Right." Hinata wrote this down, writing places of names that she knew that could be a possibility on the paper after the other she just wrote on.

"And another thing, we should try to make up lyrics for songs that we can perform when we get the new band members. I already have a few, but if you have any we can talk about it."

"Sure." She then wrote again on the paper with 'lyrics' on the paper after the last.

"I think that should be good for now. Let's discuss about the names."

It was a long hour of talking of names. Neither of them thought it would take that long, but neither liked the other's idea. They almost got in an argument, if it hadn't been for the fact that Hinata is shy and is to afraid to speak her mind. Even if they were going to argue, they had themselves some laughs from the names they mentioned. Also, because Hinata did not listen to much music, only the kinds her father presented her with, she would accidently mention names that were already used, which made Naruto laugh harder until he got the hiccups for a couple minutes. He gave her, his mp3 to barrow so she could listen to the songs and see the names of all the bands names. As they talked about names, Hinata had written down a bunch of names. By the time Kiba found them, she had already used both sides of one of the papers.

"Ok Hinata, we're about to learn about forming eyes."

"But we already learned that." She put away the notebook into her backpack, along with her pen.

"Yeah but these ones are more difficult."

"Right..." Hinata thought for a moment. "Maybe later you can teach me them. I'm still a little busy. I'll be back when you guys start playing."

Kiba looked at her strangely. "Are you serious? You rather be with him than learn about go? That sure is a surprise. You love go more than anything."

"Y-yes, well," she tried saying with a blush once again creeping on her face. "W-we're trying to figure something ou-"

"Wait a second." Naruto interrupted. "We can go now if you want."

"Are you sure? You'll have to wait at least twenty minutes for the teacher to stop talking."

"Oh, he said he's only going to show us one pair of eyes. One way to make one and one way to destroy." Kiba told her.

"I guess that's not so bad." She thought for a moment. She glanced at Naruto, wondering if he was truly ok with it. She shrugged her shoulders and got up for the picnic table. "Let's go then I guess."

The three of them walked all the way back to Iruka's classroom. Hinata and Naruto kept discussing about names while Kiba listened in and finally figured out what they've been doing all along. "How about Red Dog?" He mentioned, only getting a no from the both of them. "I called my dog Akamaru and no one has a problem it. Whatever though, I was just trying to help."

They made it back to the classroom just in time for Iruka to start teaching. The lights were turned off as the projector showed a game that he was playing on the computer. He discussed all the situations that you can use and even had people come up to the white board to explain how to create the eyes. Naruto had no clue on what they were talking about, but paid attention none the less. After a long time of just discussing about the single problem, the lights were turned back on and everyone started to play once again.

Hinata, who was sitting in the desk next to Naruto, turned to him while she was pulls out a camera. "Do you want to talk to him now?"

"Sure." He replied before they both stood up. They started walking towards Kiba, but the Hinata suddenly moved to the left from the boy and headed for someone Naruto never expected.

"No way." Naruto said aloud.

"Excuse me," Hinata said when she came up to the person. "Shikamaru, do you think you can do us a favor?"

The boy that Naruto met with earlier lazily looked up from his seat at Hinata and Naruto. "I'm already doing a favor for Chouji by being in this club. I can't do what everyone wants for every little thing. One person at a time." He then went back to playing his game with Chouji, who seemed to be losing by all the stones that Shikamaru had taken away from him. Hinata looked a little down, but understood. So she just turned around and gave Naruto a sorry face.

"Hold it!" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru, getting his full attention. He then slammed his fist onto the desk beside him. Something about the actions made Shikamaru think of a game series he used to play. "I object to that. You see, this isn't just any favor; this is nearly a dying wish! Hinata has told me that you can play the drums and we desperately are in need of a drum player!"

Shikamaru was silent, his bored expression never changing. "Don't think so." He then went back to his game. "Look for someone else Phoenix, I'm not interested.

Naruto gave a confused looked. "Who the hell is Phoenix?"

Hinata then tried to convince Shikamaru herself. "Please Shikamaru. I've seen you play the drums while when Chouji asked you to play something. You're very good and Naruto really need someone like you."

"No is no Hinata. Now, are you ready to play or not? I've already over killed Chouji here." He said while the boy across from here had tears pouring down his face.

"Thanks a lot Shikamaru." His friend cried.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not going to play you today."

"Fine then, I guess I'll stay topped ranked and be president."

"Wait a second." Naruto couldn't believe it this. "You're the president of this club? But you said you're only in here for your friend."

"Yeah? And?" Shikamaru yawned. "I've defeated everyone in this club so that makes me the top player. The only real challenge is the teacher and Hinata. But she has lost to me so that only makes her the Vice President. Just look at the white board over there." He pointed to the very end of the whiteboard with a bunch of pieces of paper with people's names taped on. On the very top next to the word President was Shikamaru's name. Below his name was Hinata's, which was next to the words 'Vice President.' There were two more vice president positions below and then after that there were just names that reached to the bottom, which was Chouji's name.

"So, basically you set your positions on your guy's ranks?"

"Yeah. People can more up a rank if they challenge the person above their name." Shikamaru explained lazily as he put away the stones back into the black boxes. "If you defeat the person above you, you are allowed to go up. If you lose, you stay where you are."

"I see..." Naruto thought about it while Hinata continued to get the lazy ass boy to join. Soon, a grin appeared on his face like a sly fox. "I got it!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Just leave me alone, I want to go to sleep now." He laid his head on the desk after Chouji took the board with the two boxes on top.

"Not yet." He took the Board away from Chouji and went into the seat the chubby boy had been sitting in. He placed the board back onto the desk, making Shikamaru move away. That just made him more irritated than before. "What do you say that I play you?"

Shikamaru gave him a questioning look. "Excuse me?"

"Just hear me out. If I can defeat you, then you have to play the drums."

"And if I lose?"

"That can be entirely up to you."

It took Shikamaru a moment to think about it. "You have to buy me Shogi so I can have something better to play than play this boring game."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's too troublesome to make you do something idiotic like streak all around the school. It would also be to disgusting"

Naruto's right eye started twitching, thanking the lord that Shikamaru did not choose that option. "A-anyway...Lets begin!"

"Wait a second." Naruto and Shikamaru looked up from their seats to see Iruka standing before them. "You can't simply just challenge him like that."

Naruto stared at him like he was crazy. "But why not? He was just playing chubby a bit while ago."

"I'm not chubby!" Chouji yelled at him. "I'm just...I'm just big boned okay!"

Iruka shook his head. "They were just playing for fun. If this is a serious challenging game, you must earn your way to Hinata's level to be able to challenge him. Besides, you don't know how to play. Don't you think it would be smart if you learned before going against someone that's an expert?"

Naruto face faulted, he knew it was true. He looked at Shikamaru who didn't seem to care about the situation. "Fine, I'll join this club and become president. Then you have to become our drummer."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Why do you want me so badly? You've never even heard me play."

"That's true, but Hinata says you're good. I believe her and think that you'll be perfect."

"Whatever, you're just wasting your time. Now take this away so I can sleep." He pushed the go board towards Naruto so he would have more space to lay his head down.

"You just wait and see; I'll be on top in no time." Naruto stood with the board in his hands. He looked at Iruka. "Thanks for the save."

"It's no problem really. You just have to think before you act, which you will learn plenty of as you play the game." He told Naruto. "Besides, it'll be good to have you around again. I just hope you'll pay more attention than you did when you were in my class."

Naruto was set back a bit. He couldn't believe Iruka still remembered him. In the beginning of the year he had said hello to his biology teacher, but the teacher just smiled like he didn't know who he was as he awkwardly said hi back. Naruto thought it was because the bio teacher was old and Iruka still seemed to look young.

Hinata walked with Naruto over to a desk on the other side of the room. "Here, I'll teach you how to play. I can show you the basics."

"Thanks Hinata." They then put two desks together and put the board on them. They each had a black box. Hinata had the box with the white stones and Naruto had the ones with the black. It took an hour explaining how to play. Naruto figured out most of the problems Hinata presented him with. There were some he didn't know and wanted to give up on, but Hinata pressured him into solving them. To Naruto's surprised, he was actually having fun playing the little game. He wasn't sure if it was because of wanting to beat Shikamaru, or because Hinata was there teaching him, or simply it was just fun to play. Whatever the reason, he had fun none the less.

"Ok everyone, put the boards away." Iruka called out to the students as he finished a game with Chouji. "Be back tomorrow and we'll focus more on territory."

Naruto and Hinata cleaned up their mess quite quickly. He put the board where everyone else was putting theirs while Hinata went up to Iruka to hand him her guitar. Naruto went up to her as she put on her backpack. "Aren't you going to take your guitar home?"

Hinata sadly shook her head no. "Remember I told you I can only play at school? My dad doesn't know that I play since he doesn't like it."

"Oh right, right." Naruto picked up his own bag. He didn't ask Hinata anymore questions in case she felt that she was prying into her business. "So do you take the afterschool bus or does someone pick you up?"

"I get picked up."

"To bad, I thought we would be able to talk some more about what we're going to do." They both headed for the door, only to be confronted by Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Shikamaru and I will look forward to playing a new game soon." Chouji laughed while Shikamaru didn't seem like he cared.

"We'll see about that when I challenge you tomorrow." Naruto grinned. "And seeing how you're on bottom, I think it's going to be a nice, quick victory."

Chouji stopped laughing at this and glared. "Hey! I'm not that bad! I just don't give it my all."

"Then you better tomorrow or else I'll beat you."

"Why you-"

"That's enough Chouji." Shikamaru finally spoke. "It's just a troublesome board game, nothing to get so worked up about."

Hinata tugged on Naruto's shirt, getting his full attention. "W-we should hurry to the bus ramp before the buses get full." She didn't want any tension between anyone. "We can talk on the way there."

"Right," Naruto gave Shikamaru and Chouji one last look before leaving with Hinata. They followed close behind, but he ignored them. "So Hinata, do you want to meet in the morning or at lunch again?"

"When ever you want, I hang out at Senior Square when I'm not in the club."

"Senior square? You're kidding me right?" Senior Square was a place that belongs to the seniors, but they never go there. So all the other grades hang out there instead. Naruto has seen many things he wished he hadn't at that wild crazy place. Such as boys humping each other in groups, or on objects such as a nearby tree. He has also seen everyone chase each other for no apparent reason.

"No, why? Is something the matter?"

"No, no. It's just I've never really hung out there before."

"Well it can be a nice place...It's just really loud."

"Right...Is that why you were playing your guitar by the music room? You couldn't hear yourself play or something?"

"Um...Y-yeah." In truth, Hinata couldn't carry the guitar from Iruka's room all the way over to Senior square. This was because the band her cousin was in was next to the cafeteria and Senior Square was past that. If she went past the ninja's hut with the guitar case and her cousin spotted her, she would be in deep trouble.

They both reached where the front office was, which was right next to the cafeteria and close to the senior square. Hinata turned towards down the hallway on the right. "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

"Seeya." Naruto watched her make her way down the short hallway and reach the front of the school. There, a car was waiting for her with another boy getting into the car. Naruto couldn't see who the boy was clearly because he was to far away, but he seemed familiar. He shrugged his shoulders, bothering to think too much about it. He continued his way to the bus ramp. He went through Senior Square, praying that some random guy won't come out of no where and start humping him.

End of Chapter

**Lovelyanime**: Alright, here are some fun facts for everyone. Even though I got the idea for this story from fat lip, I based Naruto's school from my own. In the first chapter, sometimes there actually were bands that played in the lunch area sometimes. Also the senior square in this story is also at my school. And seriously, ever since last year there were guys humping each other in groups. It was funny at first, but now it's just plain annoying. That's one reason I'm glad I got homeschooled. Anyway, I'm only telling these facts because school has started once again and even though I already graduated, my little brother is now attending. I told my friend that's a junior now to do what you do to freshmen, but he says he's to lazy to which I could understand since basically almost everyone I know didn't care about the little freshmen anymore as we went up a grade. To troublesome to deal with, except for the good ones that you meet. Now, I don't really feel like doing a skit with Naruto and Hinata (I'm lazy, I know) so I hope you send a review telling what you think of the story, or at least an encouraging, 'can't wait for chapter three. (Sniff) It touches me so to hear just those few words. lol I hope everyone has a great week, month, year, or whatever. Just come back to read from little ole me.


End file.
